Marah
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: (Chapter 2 update, not yet Taufan marah) Pernah kamu (fan Boboiboy or fan Boboiboy Taufan) lihat atau imagine muka Taufan marah? Well di sini kamu readers boleh bayangkan kemarahannya. 5 Boboiboys as quintuplets! (Many lame ideas) Hasil fanfic dari aku dan kawanku! Read and enjoy also don't mind to review.
1. Chapter 1

Marah

Author: Asslamualaikum fellow readers! AnginTaufanGalaxy is here. Aku telah membuat cerita ini dengan panjangnya. Harap ia mencukupi.

Taufan: Salah kau juga yang tidak berfikir awal-awal. Kan baru sedar bahawa chapter kau pendek.

Author: Fan! Aku masih newbie lah. Paham lah sikit! Hehehe maaf ya readers

Taufan: Hey, author bukan kau ada lagi nak cakap?

Author: Memang ada! Kau yang tiba-tiba cut aku! Pergi kau jauh-jauh. (Shoo Taufan seperti kucing)

Taufan: Yelah (pergi)

Author: Baiklah. Setelah dia tak ada utk mengacau aku. Aku akan membalas reviews kamu dari cerita ku, Selamat tinggal Taufan.

Wind Resna,

Thank you Wind Resna for the review.

Sofy pinkie,

Wah! Thank you so much for saying its number one. Aku akan cuba buat nanti cerita lain seperti itu kali. But aku tak janji.

Waalaikumsalam.

Wah~ Memang aku tidak percaya banyak orang sedih setelah membaca, Selamat tinggal Taufan. Sekali lagi aku nak ucapkan terima kasih semua!

Sebelum aku mulakan aku ingin kata sesuatu, kepada author Harukaze Kagura. Jika kau membaca cerita ini. Aku nak minta maaf kerana aku ikut style perbualan kau seperti dalam (Twsited (Gu)touto). Kau adalah salah satu author yang aku suka. Maaf ya.

Yesh! Akhirnya aku sudah siap balas review kamu. Jaaadiiiii semua sedia untuk membaca fanfic ini? Aku sedia untuk menceritakan. Yahoo!

Taufan: Oi! Apasal mau ceritakan tentang aku marah ni?

Author: Kau lagi muncul? Hai~ Salah ke? Kau tu asyik senyum ja. Kau tak penat ke?

Taufan: Ikut suka hati ku lah! Yang kau curious sangat ni kenapa? Jika kau rosakkan reputasiku sebagai orang yang ceria, habis lah kau!

Author: Lah~ sampai hati kau Taufan. Aku peminat kau. T-T Aku benci kau! (Masuk ke bilik)

Taufan: Lah~ sampai ke situ pulak? (Sweatdrop) (Ketuk pintu) Sudahlah author aku bergurau je.

Author: Gurau apa nya?

Taufan: Yelah, kau buat je lah.

Author: Betul ke ni? Baiklah aku akan buatnya dan aku janji aku tak akan rosakkan reputasi mu. (Buka pintu)

Taufan: Ye. Kau ni bila nak mula?

Author: Eh? Iawah! Baiklah! Mari mulakan!

Taufan: Jangan lupa kan reviews ya? Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Waktu itu adalah waktu persekolahan dan ramai juga pelajar SMK Pulau Rintis datang ke sekolah walaupun bulan itu bulan terakhir persekolahan sebelum bermulanya cuti sekolah. Setiap kelas-kelas sedang membuat kerja masing-masing iaitu ada yang berlepak di kelas sambil berbual-bual, ada yang sedang bermain permain papan yang dibawa dari rumah dan ada beberapa kelas yang sedang mengkumpul buku-buku teks untuk tahun hadapan.

"Yay! Aku menang lagi!" Kata seseorang dari kelas 5A telah memang permainan dam haj kali ke 5.

"Hey! Kau main tipu tadi!" Kata persaingannya yang tidak mengaku kalah.

"Mana ada!"

"Sudahlah!"

"Oi! Jika kamu tidak bising aku masukkan kamu dalam buku disiplin."

"Lah! Yaya, jangan lah."

Itulah rutin mereka setiap hari. Jika ada yang bising mesti kena tegur oleh Yaya, penolong prefek di sekolah. Tetapi hari ini berlainan sedikit bagi seseorang pelajar.

"Hey, Taufan." Panggil pelajar bernama Cayla.

"Hey." Menoleh Taufan kepada kawannya berdiri depannya setelah dari tadi dia memandang ke jendelanya dan menguap beberapa kali. Nampaknya dia tengah bosan.

"Taufan, cikgu Hazwan mau berjumpa kamu. Selepas rehat."

"Ada apa cikgu mau jumpa aku?"

"Entah. Tetapi bukan kau seorang ja yang kena panggil. Semua pelajar yang memasuki kelab media dan hiburan pun kena panggil."

"Iye? Baiklah. Thanks for telling me."

"Sure."

.

.

.

.

Selepas rehat~

Boboiboy Taufan meminta izin dari kelasnya untuk keluar dan terus pergi ke Bilik Common, di mana pelajar yang dipilih telah berkumpul di sana.

"Hai, Haizan. Kau pun jua?" Tanya Taufan setelah masuk ke dalam bilik lalu berjumpa dengannya.

"Hai, Fan. Ya. Kau fikir kenapa ya?"

"Entah. Kita tunggu je."

Bunyi microphone berbunyi menyatakan berkumpulan itu telah bermula.

"Baiklah. Cikgu mau berterima kasih kerana pelajar kamu semua sudi datang ke perkumpulan ini. Cikgu membuat perkumpulan ini kerena sekolah mahu kamu menolong kami membuat persiapan upacara majlis penutup sekolah dan hari terakhir di sekolah bagi pelajar senior tahun 11 dan 10 Express yang kita dikenali sebagai form 5." Ucap ketua cikgu itu.

"Rupanya. Kami kena suruh bantu cikgu untuk majlis sekolah." Bisik Taufan kepada Haizan.

"Apa cikgu mahu kita buat ya?" Tanya Haizan yang kini kena ganggu oleh ketua cikgu itu.

Akhirnya berkumpulan itu sudah selesai dengan berapa ucapan, cadangan dan tugasan yang diberikan oleh cikgu-cikgu yang hadir di sana lalu pelajar-pelajar telah kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Kami diberi tugasan untuk membuat video? Cukup ke masa kita dapat?" Kata Haizan hampir tidak percaya.

"Iye tak ye juga kan?" Setuju Taufan.

"Apa kata kita bahagi plan untuk membuat video itu? Aku buat video untuk sisi pertama dan kau buat video untuk sisi terakhir." Cadang Haizan.

"Boleh juga. Aku setuju dengan cadangan kau, Zan."

"Baik. Aku mau ke kelas dulu ya. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Hari itu berhenti dengan pulang ke kelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

"Tok Tok Tok." Ketuk bunyi pintu bilik Taufan.

"Masuklah."

"Abang! Mau main bola? Semua sedang menunggu abang tu." Tanya adiknya Api yang ketika ini dia telah membuka bilik abangnya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya ke dalam bilik itu.

"Maaf lah. Tapi aku sibuk masa ini. Nanti je lah."

"Apa abang sibukkan sampai tidak dapat main dengan kita? Bulan ini kan sudah dianggap cuti?" Tanyanya yang kini dia telah masuk ke bilik abangnya itu dan melihat apa abangnya tengah buat.

"Abang sibuk buat video untuk majlis penutup sekolah. Jadi boleh kamu keluar dan jangan kacau abang?"

"Baik." Api pun keluar dan berjumpa adik-beradiknya yang sedang memunggunya di halaman rumah.

Di halaman rumah~

Api muncul di depan adik-beradiknya dan memberitahu bahawa Taufan sedang sibuk dengan membuat video untuk majlis penutup sekolah. Mereka terpegung dengan apa yang dicakap oleh Api kerana Taufan memang tak pernah mengambil serius tentang hal sekolah.

"Biar betul ni? Taufan sibuk sangat sampai tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan kita?" Kata Gempa tidak percaya.

"Jadi? Biar dia buat begitu. Akhirnya dia tahu ja bila dia nak serius." Kata Hali.

"Hehehehe, abang Hali mesti gembira kerana dia akan sibuk sampai hujung bulan." Kata Api.

"Nasib kau abang Hali." Ejek Air.

.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu telah lepas dari berkumpulan untuk persiapan majlis sekolah, kerjanya untuk menhasilkan video itu belum siap dan sehari demi sehari Taufan mula merasa dirinya semakin stress.

Author: Kesiannya kau Taufan. T-T

Taufan: Apasal kau berhenti?

Author: Aku kesian kan kau lah.

Taufan: Sambunglah balik. Lagipun ahh... terima kasih kerana perihatin terhadap ku. (Malu)(Lari)

Author: Eh? Sama-sama, Fan! Baik, aku sambung cerita!

Pada hari pagi yang mendung, 5 kembar Boboiboy sedang berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Boboiboy Api sedang merenung ke muka abangnya Taufan yang ketika ini dia hanya senyum dari tadi. Api merasa kekok melihat kelakuan abangnya itu lalu membisik kepada adik satu-satunya iaitu Air,

"Kenapa abang Taufan ni, asyik tersenyum ni? Walaupun dalam keadaan letih?"

"Yelah kan? Aku pun dari pagi aku melihat kelakuan Taufan." Air membalas balik.

"Eh? Kau pun fikir pekara yang sama?"

"Hey korang. Aku ke sekolah dulu ya." Kata Taufan yang tiba-tiba membuka suaranya dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Baik." Kata semua.

"Pernahkah dia marah sebelum ini? Kerana setiap kali dia selalu senyum walaupun dia letih." Kata adik bongsu mereka yang sedang masih memandang Taufan.

"Dia tu macam telah kena rasuk kan?" Kata Hali menyebabkan semua sweatdrop mendengarnya kerana gurauan Hali memang tak menjadi.

"Apa? Aku cuma bergurau je."

"Salah ke dia buat begitu? Dia buat macam itu untuk menghilang rasa letihnya." Kata kembar yang ketiga, Gempa seolah dia tahu perasaan Taufan.

"Dia itu tidak pernah sedih, marah jadi biarkan lah dia begitu." Kata Hali.

"Bagaimana mukanya jika dia marah ya? Aku ingin melihatnya." Ingin Gempa.

"Dia tak akan marah punya. Dia itu macam tidak ada perasaan marah dalam dirinya." Kata Api memutuskan harapan abangnya itu.

"Apa kata kita buat dia marah?" Cadang Air.

"Kami tak kacau dia buat kerja ke? Aku tak nak masuk campur." Tanya Hali.

"Eleh. Takutlah tu kena marah tu." Ejek Api pada Hali dan Hali cuma mendengus setelah mendengar kata Api.

"Aku pun tak nak kacau dia. Taufan kan lagi stress." Kesian Gempa pada abang keduanya itu.

"Eleh. Maksudnya kamu berdua penakutlah tu." Ejek Air pula.

"Betul tu." Setuju Api kepada Air.

"Sejak bila kau macam Api ni?" Tanya Gempa Air tetapi dia cuma membalas gelakkan kecilnya sahaja.

"Abang Hali tak nak balas dendam ke?" Api tanya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa aku harus berdendam? Walaupun dia itu pengacau tapi dia memang dirinya." Tanya Hali balik.

"Ikut je la." Mengalah Gempa, lalu menujuk kepada Api dan Air yang membuat muka sedih dan puppy eyes(?) Melihat muka kedua adik itu, Hali pun terpaksa mengalah.

Setelah perbualan mereka itu mereka akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sekolah dan lalu mereka pergi ke kelas masing-masing iaitu Hali di kelas 5B, Gempa kelas 5C, Api dan air kelas 5C.

~TBC

Author: Taufan kau dimana?

Taufan: Aku disini. (Muncul di belakang)

Author: Ohh... Apa macam Fan? Ok tak cerita ku?

Taufan: Bolehlah.

Author: Kau macam tak suka je?

Taufan: Sukalah! Bila lagi kau kan sambung? (Menekan 2 jari pentunjuknya)(malu)

Author: Hmm... lihat lah. Jika cepat, cepat.

Taufan: Kay. Apa kata readers? Jangan lupa review ya? Jika sudi.

Author: AnginTaufanGalaxy is out! Peace!

Taufan: Boboiboy Taufan is out! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2:Helping,Operation start part 1

**Manse! Aku kembali dengan chapter 2! Maaf jika aku tak lama aku update. Aku tiba tak ada mood kan buat ff ni.**

 **Anyway, sebelum itu cerita ini bukan aku punya.**

 **Boboiboy adalah pemilik Monsta.**

 **Note:Bahasa Brunei dan Melayu bercampur (maybe)**

 **Mari mulakan!**

 **Taufan: Author. Kau lupa ke membalas reviews readers? Kalau lupa? Meh ku balaskan.**

 **Author: Ehhh! Fan!**

 **Taufan: Baik! Pertama... (Check kertas full of reviews)**

 **Author: Hai~ Lantaklah.**

 **Taufan:**

 **Guest,**

 **Author tak tersingguh perasaan pun. Tetapi sebenarnya bahasa author ku buat ni adalah bahasa Brunei. Jadi adanya bercampuran sikit bahasa Melayu dan Brunei. Lagipun dia bukan orang Indonesia.**

 **Wind Resna,**

 **Author ku ni memang berasal Melayu. Aku minta maaf bagi pihak dia. Ada bahasa tu bahasa Brunei, mungkin itu sebabnya.**

 **Baik. Semua reviews telah dibalas. Oi! author. Kau boleh mulakan! (Jerit)**

 **Author: Aku di sini lah! Janganlah jerit. (Kurik telinga yang hampir tuli)**

 **Taufan: Disini rupanya kau dari tadi. Aku tak perasaan pun.**

 **Author: Ish! Kau-**

 **Taufan: Baiklah chapter 2. Mari mulakan! Don't mind to review juga ya! (Lari)**

 **Author: Ish! Kau ani asyik mencut aku je!**

Pervious chapter,

Setelah perbualan mereka itu mereka akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sekolah dan lalu mereka pergi ke kelas masing-masing iaitu Hali di kelas 5B, Gempa kelas 5C, Api dan air kelas 5C.

Chapter 2, Helping and Operation start Part 1

Ding, ding, ding

Loceng sekolah baru sahaja berbunyi memberitahu waktu rehat telah sampai. Ramai pelajar-pelajar tengah bergegas keluar dari kelas untuk mengisikan perut mereka. Termasuk juga watak utama cerita ini.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang pelajar memanggil namanya, semasa si watak utama ini hampir saja masuk ke kawasan kantin sekolah.

"Faaan! Tolong aku Fan!" Jerit pelajar itu. Pelajar itu sangat terburu-buru hingga tidak dapat mengawal dirinya berhenti. Oleh itu, dia terjatuh sebab ada jubin yang basah dan dia terlungsur. Dia terus berlungsur dan berakhir kepalanya melanggar loker sekolah.

Taufan yang telah melihat kejadian itu, terus berlari kepada pelajar itu.

"Haizan! Kau ok ke?" Tanya Taufan kepada pelajar yang bernama Haizan.

"Aduh, sakitnya." Keluh Haizan yang menggosok kepalanya yang sakit.

"Itulah lari tu lihat-lihat jalan."

"Ish!"

"Ha, apa kau nak aku tolong?"

"Aku ada masalah tetang video ku. Tiba-tiba ada bunyi yang tidak patut ada. Tolonglah aku, Fan. Kau kan handal dengan benda macam ni." Rayu Haizan yang kini dia berdiri sudah.

"Eh? Em..."

"Bolehlah." Rayu Haizan lagi sambil membuat puppy eyes.

"Iyalah." Mengalah Taufan. Sebenarnya dia tidak mahu menolongnya kerana dia belum siap kerjanya, tetapi dia mengaku dia memang pandai menghapuskan bunyi itu. Itulah dia setuju.

"Terima kasih, Fan!"Haizan terus memberi pendrive dia.

"Sama-sama. Aku janji akan pulangkan pendrive ini dua hari sebelum upacara itu."

.

.

.

.

Di kantin, empat kembar Boboiboy sedang merancang untuk membuat Taufan marah.

"Hmm... Apa kita patut buat ya? Aku cuma ada satu idea je."

"Aku tak tahu. Kenapa juga kita mesti buat ni?"

"Ish! Penakut betul! No worry I know just the plan."

"Boleh tak kita tak jadi buat?"

"Apa yang kamu bincangkan?"

Mereka semua terkejut apabila Taufan tiba muncul di depan mereka. Mereka terus buat kerja sendiri seolah-olah tidak apa yang terjadi tadi. Taufan menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia tidak faham apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apa yang kamu bincangkan tadi?" Tanya Taufan lagi.

"Tak ada apa-apa, abang Fan." Api jawab soalannya dan sambung makan Mee Gorengnya.

Taufan hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk di sebelah Gempa. Dia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mereka menyembunyikan daripadanya tetapi dia tidak kisah kerana dia sudah terlalu letih. Sekarang dia terpaksa menolong Haizan.

Adakah dia buat ini kerana ihklas atau kasihan? Ya, dia memang ikhlas walaupun dia bakal menyusahkan diri sendiri.

Author: Wah! Baiknya kau, Fan!

Taufan: Mestilah.

Author: Aku sambung balik ya.

"Kenapa ngan kau ni, Fan?" Tanya orang yang di sebelah Taufan. Gempa sedar bahawa abang keduanya ini tengah memikir sesuatu.

"Eh? Tak ada apa-apa. Haizan tadi datang kepada ku tadi." Kata Taufan kini dia sedar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa dia jumpa kau?" Tanya Gempa lagi.

"Dia cuma nak aku tolong dia dengan videonya je."

"Ohh."

.

.

.

.

Empat hari sebelum upacara majlis itu mula, empat kembar Boboiboy mula beroperasi rancangan mereka untuk membuat Taufan marah.

Adakah mereka sedar mereka telah mengacau Taufan buat kerja? Semestinya tidak.

Malam itu Khamis malam, Taufan sedang membuat kerja iaitu menghapuskan bunyi dari video Haizan. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara yang amat besar dan garang.

"BERANI KAU, API! SIAP KAU!"

"ABANG HALI! JANGAN BANG! ADUH! ADUH! AMPUN BANG! ADUH! AMPUN!"

"Abang Hali! Api! Berhentilah!"

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Sejam yang lalu, Api ada idea. Api sedang membuat air manisan untuk kembarnya tidak termasuk Taufan. Dengan senyapnya, Api memasukkan sos cili ke dalam salah satu cawan minuman itu.

Dia mula memberikan minuman dan cawan yang berisi sos cili diberikan kepada si mangsa. Seperti semua readers tahu siapa mangsanya, Hali dengan tanpa rasa curiga dia minum minuman itu. Hali boleh merasakan kepedasan itu dan dengan reflex, dia terus meludahkannya. Hali begitu marah kepada Api dan mula mengerjakannya.

Disebabkan pergaduhan itu, Taufan tidak dapat tumpu perhatian kepada kerjanya. Kini terus berlaku sampai larut malam.

 **~TBC**

 **Taufan: Hello fellow readers. Right now author tengah tenangkan si Hali. Aku minta maaf dari pihaknya jika merasa ff ini terus-terus, salah ejaan, salah tatabahasa dan bahasa tunggang terbalik. Also, maaf jika chapter ini pendek. Author ini pelahan-pelahan membuat dan berplan ff ni. Jangan marahkannya kay? Oh ya!**

 **"Hmm... Apa kita patut buat ya? Aku cuma ada satu idea je."**

 **"Aku tak tahu. Kenapa juga kita mesti buat ni?"**

 **"Ish! Penakut betul! No worry I know just the plan."**

 **"Boleh tak kita tak jadi buat?"**

 **Cuba teka** **siapa orangnya. Author senghaja tidak beritahu.**

 **Sampai sini sahaja Taufan nak update.**

 **Don't mind to review.**

 **See ya!**

 **Boboiboy Taufan is out! Peace!**


End file.
